Things I'll Never Say
by Maxjudocat
Summary: Oneshot. A songfic When Kagome goes for a walk with Inuyasha. InuKag............


**Hi. I wanted to write a little song fic. It's Avril Lavigne, "Things I'll never say". I thought it was a good song for this story. So on with the story.

* * *

**

"**Things I'll never say"**

**Avril Lavigne**

It was a clear blue sky. The Inuyasha group decided to settle for the night. The group just got done with fighting a demon, and added a jewel fragment from the recent battle. Inuyasha, once again had to save Kagome.

The stars were coming out. Kagome decided to go for a walk. Inuyasha decided to go with her. Kagome sat in a wide open field, against a tree. Inuyasha sat next to her.

Kagome looked in his intense amber eyes. "Thanks for saving me….again."

Suddenly, a tint of red started to form on Inuyasha's cheeks. "Feh. No problem."

Kagome smiled, and turned her attention to the night sky.

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

Kagome stood up, and started to walk into the field. Inuyasha followed close behind, not sure of what the young miko was doing. Kagome kept on walking, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it. Yeah**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

**_I'd say I want to blow you…..AWAY…._**

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down….on one knee….**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing**_

**_My life away_**

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Kagome sat in the middle of the field this time. She laid down on the smooth grass.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha walked up, and sat next to her. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes."

Kagome looked up the the sky.

"What do you think you will do when Naraku is dead, and you have the full completed Shikon no Tama?"

Inuyasha also looked at the star filled sky.

"I don't know."

Kagome looked away with sad eyes.

'_I promised you I would stay till the end…but, I don't think I would be able to say good-bye to you…Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome what is on your mind?"

Kagome looked at him, and shook her head and smiled her 'happy' smile.

"Nothing."

Kagome looked away again.

_**It don't do me any good it's just a waist of time**_

**_What use is it to you what's on my mind_**

**_If it ain't comin out were not going anywhere_**

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

**_Cause I'm feeling nervous_**

Inuyasha could sense Kagome tremble a little bit.

'_What's up with her?'_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know your worth it!**_

**_You're it! Yeah_**

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you…..Away….**_

_**Be with you every night**_

**_Am I squeezing you to tight_**

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down….on one knee….**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing**_

**_My life away_**

**_With these things I'll never say_**

"Kagome are you o.k.?"

Kagome turned her head, and looked in his amber eyes again. She was at a loss of words. She thought she saw love in his eyes for a second, but that quickly changed to worry.

**_What's wrong with my tongue_**

**_These words keep slipping away_**

_**I struggle I stumble like I've got nothing to say**_

**_Cause I'm feeling nervous _**

_**Trying to be so perfect **_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it! Yeah**_

_**La da da………………………**_

_**Guess I'm wishing**_

**_My life away_**

**_These things I'll never say_**

**_If I could say what I want to say_**

**_I'd say I want to blow you…..AWAY…._**

_**Be with you every night**_

**_Am I squeezing you to tight_**

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down….on one knee….**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing **_

_**My life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Kagome whispered in the cool night air.

"With these things I'll never say."

Inuyasha's ears picked up her soft words.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome got up from her spot on the grass.

"Never mind that Inuyasha. Lets get back to camp. It's getting late."

Kagome started walking back.

Inuyasha muttered, "Woman."

And ran after her.

"_**With these things I'll never say."****

* * *

**_

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me how you think this song fic was.**

**Thanks.**

**_Maxjudocat_**


End file.
